kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla Video Games
Godzilla Video Games Series This is a list featuring all the Godzilla games made through the years. These are the many video games on various consoles that are based on the Godzilla films and related kaiju eiga: List of Games: 1980s *''Godzilla'' (Commodore 64 - 1983) *''Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters'' (MSX - 1984) *''Godzilla: Gojira-Kun'' (MSX - 1985) *''The Movie Monster Game'' (Apple II, Commodore 64 - 1986) *''Monster's Fair'' (MSX - 1986) *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' (NES - 1988) 1990s *Namco Bandai For Kids *''Godzilla'' (Game Boy - 1990) *''Godzilla: World'' (Gamecube Wii 1991) *''Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters '' (NES - 1991) *''Super Godzilla'' (SNES - 1993) *''Kaijuu-Oh Godzilla'' (''Godzilla: King of the Monsters) (Game Boy - 1993) *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' (Turbo Duo) - 1993) *''Godzilla: Kaijuu Daikessen (''Godzilla: Monster War) (SNES - 1994) *''Primal Rage'' (Gamecube 1994) *''Godzilla: Archipelago Shock (Saturn - 1995) *''Godzilla Giant Monster March (Game Gear - 1995) *Primal Rage 2(Gamecube 1996) *''Godzilla Trading Battle (PlayStation - 1998) *''Godzilla Generations (Dreamcast - 1998) *''Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact (Dreamcast - 1999)) *Primal Rage 3'' (Gamecube 1999) *Super Smash Bros(1999 Nintendo 64) Year is 2000s *Namco Bandai For Kids *''Godzilla: The Series—Monster Wars (GBC - 2000) *Monster Smash'' (Gamecube Wii 2000) *Super Smash Bros Melee (Gamecube 2001) *Godzilla: World 2 (Gamecube Wii 2002) *Godzilla: Domination(GBA - 2002) *Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee (Nintendo GameCube, Xbox - 2002) *War of The Monsters (Gamecube Wii 2003) *Godzilla: World 3 (Gamecube Wii 2003) *Godzilla: Save the Earth (Wii Datacarddas Xbox PS2 2004) *Godzilla: Cyber Sleuth (Wii Datacarddas Xbox Ps2 2004) *Godzilla: Mystery Dungeon (Wii Datacarddas 2005) *War of The Monsters 2 (Wii 2005) *Monster Smash 2 (Wii 2005) *Godzilla: The Heroes Move (Wii Datacarddas 2006) *War of The Monsters 3 (Wii 2006) *Monster Smash 3 (Wii 2006) *Godzilla: Unleashed (Wii 3ds Ps2 Datacarddas 2007) *Godzilla: Kingdom Hearts (Wii 3ds Ps2 Datacarddas 2007) *Godzilla: Unleashed 2 (Wii 3ds Ps2 Datacarddas 2008) *Super Smash Bros Brawl (Wii 2008) *Godzilla: Legend Adventures (Wii 3ds ps2 Datacarddas 2008) *Godzilla: Unleashed 3 (Wii 3ds Ps2 Datacarddas 2009) *Ikkitousen x Street Fighter (Wii 2009) *Godzilla: Story (Wii 3ds ps2 Datacarddass 2009) Year Upcoming is 2010s *Namco Bandai For Kids *Godzilla: Earth At War (Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii U - 2012 or 2013) *Godzilla: Subspace Emissary (Wii 3ds Datacarddass 2010) March 28 *Godzilla: Protector of Earth (Wii 3ds Datacarddass 2010) June 16 *Godzilla:The Lost Kingdom (Wii 3ds Datacarddass 2011) January 1 *Godzilla: unleashed neo (Wii 3ds Datacarddass 2011) February 11 *Godzilla: Shadow Legacy (Wii Wii'U 3ds Datacarddas 2012) December 15 *Godzilla: Ulitimate Heroes (Wii Wii'U 3ds Datacarddas 2013) June 9 *Godzilla: Force Awakened (Wii Wii'U 3ds Datacarddas 2014) October 11 *Godzilla: Rise of Powers (Wii Wii'U 3ds Datacarddas 2015) April 30 *Super Godzilla Odyssey (Wii Wii'U 3ds Datacarddas 2016) September 14 *Godzilla: Epic Chronicles (Wii Wii'U 3ds Datacarddas 2017) July 21 *Capcom VS Toho (Wii 3ds 2ds Wii'U Nintendo Switch Datacarddas 2018) August 19 *Kaiju Combat: Adventure (Wii 3ds 2ds Wii'U Nintendo Switch Datacarddass 2019) *Godzilla: Mega Collection (Wii 3ds 2ds Wii'U Nintendo Switch Datacarddas 2019) January 1 Wii Version *Super Smash Bros 4 (Wii Version) *Super Smash Bros Ultimate (Wii Version) *Skylanders SuperChargers Seltron's Revenge (Wii Version) *Skylanders Imaginators Malefor's Awakened (Wii Version) *Godzilla: Save the Earth Ginga ''(Wii 3ds 2ds Wii'U Nintendo Switch Nintendo Direct Datacarddass) Original Video Game Monsters *Super Godzilla *Bagan *Balkzardan *Barugaron *Jyarumu *Razin *Shiigan *Vagnosaurus *Obsidius *Krystalak *MGR-IInd *SMG-IInd *The Sphinx Acton Figures Also See Category:Kaiju Category:Games Category:Daikaiju Category:Crossover Category:Video games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Live action And Anime